Empress Kaylah
NASDWASDWASDWhes down past her shoulders, more volume and center middle part hairstyle as she's the most beautiful and attractive girl with angelic beauty by Emperor Matthew, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu, she's wear her favorite causal outfit attire is the lon * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']] - * Invisible Shock Wave - * [[Intangibility|'Intangibility']] - * Eye Beams - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Galactic Donut - * Energy Rings - * Rolling Bullet - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Swordsmanship - * Magical Powers - * Psychic Powers - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Walking on Water Technique - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Telekinesis - * Telepathy - * Mind Reading - * 360 Degree Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * Telescopic Vision - * Portal Creation - * Door Projection - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Astral Projection - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Attack - Transformations Unlock Potential Empress Kaylah can Potential Unleashed Empress Kaylah has the amazing white potential aura form Equipment * Kaylah's sword - * Green Grapes - * Senzu Beans - * Air Solar Skateboard - Video Games Appearances Empress Kaylah is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Empress Kaylah, Trivia * Kaylah's name means Japanese name means (王后 ケイラ or Wáng hòu Keira) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Kaylah is: keeper of the keys; pure. * In Israeli Baby Names the meaning of the name Kaylah is: The laurel crown. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Kaylah is: The laurel crown. * The Empress means is in the title which ranks even higher than the queen, used as a name. Also form of Imperia. * It is means "slim and fair". Kaylah is a version of Kayla (Irish, Gaelic): from Caoilainn. * It is revealed that her great-great paternal youngest granddaughter was named after her by her father is her grandson, the Fourth Emperor Shawn Spencer as she was born before the Spencer Clan Massacre begins. * Empress Kaylah was married to Emperor Matthew at age seventeen and in two years later she's giving birth to her son named James Spencer. * Empress Kaylah is the movie Dragon Ball character appears in the following Dragon Ball series and movies. * Empress Kaylah was a beautiful sorceress and the most powerful master martial artist with her awesome psychic powers and martial arts at a young age like her grandson and great-great youngest granddaughter. Gallery Empress Kaylah's photo in her great-granddaughter-1.png|Empress Kaylah as a young woman at age nineteen Tumblr pc5ljrn25f1tuu6j7o1 1280.png Tumblr pc5ljrn25f1tuu6j7o2 1280.png Empress Kaylah is Shaun's grandmother in DBZ-1.png D283w0v-e35844b2-36df-486b-9da6-5d3ca969b28c.png 2018-11-29 02.20.45.jpg Empress Kaylah is Shaun's grandmother in DBZ.png Empress_Kaylah's_photo_in_her_great-granddaughter.png Empress_Kaylah's_photo_in_her_great-granddaughter-1_3.png Kayla's hairsytle-1_3_2_2.png Baby Kayla in her mother's arms with her father (Shaun and Danielle).png Kid Kayla.png Kayla Spencer DBZ sixteen years old girl series.png Kayla long hair w tournament outfit & black capris 2 3.png videl___the_erased_chronicles_by_everlastingdarkness5-dbuubwn_3_2_2.png videl___the_erased_chronicles_by_everlastingda-1.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Search for Survivors, episode 264 # Majin Buu Transforms, episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Swordsmen Category:Queens Category:Empresses Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Ninjas Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Orphans